Gilded Words
by tiffancy
Summary: Behind every great man, there is an even greater woman. The story of the Midgardian witch who helped Loki through his mischievous works.


**Chapter 1**

_**Midgard – 2010**_

The first thing I see is the rough grass under my feet. I stand in a dark, stomach churning forest, surrounded by deceased trees.

_**Look around.**_

There does not seem to be a passage that leads to the way out. I hear a noise coming from what seems like in every direction.

It was the deep, accented voice that mumbles,"Alone."

_**Oh no. Not again. Cover your ears. Maybe this time I can tune it out.**_

I went into fetal position on the ground, covering my ears. I started to sob.

"Alone" said the mysterious sound again, only much more aggressive and louder.

It kept repeating the same word over and over again.

_**Please go away. What do you want from me? I know I am alone, please stop saying it.**_

I grabbed the hood of my long cloak and pulled it over my head, covering my damp face. I felt vulnerable to this invisible creature with the cold voice. Then a crackling noise comes from a tree. Looking up to the tree in front, it starts to fall ever so slowly, like the world was slowing down.

_**Why am I not able to move my body? **_

Then for one last time, louder than ever, the voice shouts "ALONE."

The tree moves faster until at that moment, right before the dead tree trunk collides with your head, I had awoken.

* * *

My head shoots up from the pillow, panting hard and quick. I checked my surroundings; _**of course I'm in my cottage. It was only a nightmare.**_

I'm in a cold sweat while shivering vigorously. Looking up at my ceiling, I read the carvings that I have made a long time ago. The Latin words above reads "In venenatis ipsum et scientia,_"_which translates to "Magic and science are one in the same thing."

I planted my head back on my feather pillow to collect myself from that horrid dream.

_**Just take a deep breath. It was only a dream.**_

Sucking in the clean forest air had always calmed me down when I was in a state like this.

_**Time to finish what I started.**_

I got up from my bed and walked over to my wooden closet and reveled very few dresses that resembled one another. They all have a corset looking top and skin-tight sleeves that only covered about ¾ of my arm. The bottom of the dress was usually knee-length and lightly fabricated so it moved with my body, making it no hassle when I walked or ran. Each of them has a special print or color. For example, the dress I chose out for today was green on the top part and a slightly darker green at the bottom with a gold trimming. The dresses were old and worn out, but I liked it. I put on my dress and walked into the small living space of my little forest cottage.

My wooden home was small and very excluded from the outside world. It only had three rooms, the bed room, the living space where everything is, and the bathroom. When I walk out of my room, the first thing I see is my thick spell book lying on top of a small table next to my bedroom door. I look over to the book to read what it had said on top of the cover. It reads, Witchcraft, in a calligraphy font. And in the bottom right corner in small letters, it reads me name, Belleth.

_**Of course it has my name. Why would I look at it and think it had anything different?**_

On the wall to the left is a long table that takes up almost all the wall and one wooden chair. The table holds my research about the star. The rest of the wall is taken up by a door that leads to the small bathroom. The left wall has an old refrigerator and stove. Next to that, the small table and chair where I eat and read. A large bookshelf takes up the rest of the wall, shelves filled with all types of magic and science references and novels, and books about history. The middle of the room had a trap door that lead to the cellar that is filled with all the supplies and ingredients I found necessary. There is no paint or decoration, just a simple cottage. Outside the front door was my sun dial. Surrounding my home is a shield that makes my home seem like a simple tree to the outsiders. Although people could not see the house, I didn't stay in for the rest of my life. I left the house every week or so, just to be updated on important things. Not about who's dating who and what not to wear. I got stares when I walked down the street, so I covered my face with the hood of my cloak out of shyness.

I walk over to my bathroom to check my state of hygiene. I have to step on a stool to look at the mirror because of my petite 5 foot exterior. The once beautiful golden eyes now were crusty and a little bloodshot. My thick, black curly hair had many new knots that were now added to countless earlier ones I had not taken out yet. My light caramel colored skin is oily and still glistened of sweat from my awakening. Flashing a smile to my round mirror, I noticed my teeth were turning yellow. I looked like I haven't bathed in weeks.

_**Wow, I look horrible. My work has really consumed me, hasn't it? I might go insane if I don't finish soon. So, I must finish today. There is no time to worry about hygiene when I am so close.**_

I walked out of the bathroom to make a quick ferret breakfast then back to my research table. It is compiled of maps, books, my journal of what I have discovered, photographs, a telescope, etc. I set down my breakfast then went outside to check my sun dial.

_**It is 5 o'clock in the afternoon! I slept through the day! Damn, I could have used that time to finish.**_

I panicked and ran back inside to do my work. I had not even bothered to eat the ferret I had cooked.

To clarify what I am talking about, I have searched for something very powerful for the past three years. When I was around 15 years of age, I heard a myth about a star that can enhance ones magical power. Since then, I have searched for this star and planning to claim it for myself. I want it to become more powerful in my main magical ability. Even though my kind has spells that can do almost anything we please, each witch or warlock is born with a specific power that they will be most powerful at. The one I was born with is the ability to produce and the four elements from my body; earth, air, water, and fire. What I cannot do is manipulate outside elements, or anything I did not produce myself. When I get the star, I will be able to expand my strength and train my powers to perfection and possibly do the impossible. My deep drive, that I do not like to admit, is that I would like to get revenge on my enemies. The outside world is not very accepting of the unknown. For thousands of years, my kind has been tortured and burnt at the stake for what we can do. I have tried to come out with my powers, but I usually almost get the same fate as many others did. I would not kill them; only punish them if they did any harm to anyone. So technically, I am doing a good deed.

What I need is someone to make a portal to the star, but I do not know how or where.

I sat down at my long table, thinking over all the big information that I know.

_**Okay Belleth, think. So the star is big in power. It lives in the Asgardian realm, but to get it, I need to be in another realm first before moving to Asgard. I may need to use a lot of dark energy as a last resort to teleport, but that would be a bad idea because that kind of energy drains my power for at least a day or two, sometimes a whole week. The star is negative 10,000 degrees on the Celsius scale, so the portal must be opened somewhere cold and high up in the sky for easier access. Since it is a cold star, then someone with the power to control a frosty essence would be able to open it. Maybe-**_

I cut myself off to my sudden realization and slammed my fist into the table, creating a large crack.

_**Why didn't I think of this before?!**_

I leaped over to my bookshelf and examined everything on there. I had taken out a few books; 7 Natural Wonders of the World, Norse Mythology, and a thick dark energy spell book.

I first looked through the 7 Wonders book. I flipped to the Index of the book and searched for Mount Everest. After flicking a few pages, I found it.

_**Perfect. The tallest peak of this realm and it's cold.**_

Next book was Norse Mythology. I did not bother to look at the Table of Contents because I was in too much of a hurry.

_**It has to be someone who knows the Asgard realm well and has a cold source for their power. Let's see… the Jotun, or Frost Giants of Jotunheim.**_

_**Hmm... Their king is very dangerous. I do not think I will be able to trust them.**_

The curly-haired girl skimmed through the pages until she found something interesting and read carefully.

_**Loki the Trickster. God of Mischief. Son of Odin. Brother of Thor, God of Thunder. Hm… I must look into him more.**_

She folded the top right corner to bookmark the page she was on and threw it on her table.

_**I must go to Asgard and speak to anyone who knows anything about this "Loki". I know dark energy is bad to use, but I am now becoming desperate.**_

The witch looked through her black magic book to find a spell similar to bi-frost teleportation. Regular teleportation magic can only get you to a different part of the realm you are in. She needed something to jump from realm to realm.

_**Ok, here it is. Let's see the ingredients... Oh.. I have none of these. Then I must go searching for them... Outside.**_

Belleth started to make second thoughts. She hated the world she lived in; she thought it was terrifying.

_**Goodness, I really hope almost getting killed will be worth it... I must do it. I made a promise to myself.**_


End file.
